The present technology relates to an image processing technology for updating a display image according to a user operation.
An entertainment system for home use has been proposed which can not only execute a game program but also reproduce a moving image. In the entertainment system for home use, a GPU (Graphics Processing Unit) generates a three-dimensional image using a polygon (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,563,999, for example).